


I'll Be Loving You Forever

by MacShea



Series: Beauty and the Geek [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: Gabriel and Autumn have loved one another for years. They have stood together, and now it is time for them to make it official.





	1. Dance With Me At Our Wedding

(Proposal—June 7, 2016)

Glancing at Autumn as they strolled along the beach he checked his pocket for probably the 100th time today. He’d been planning this night for the last 7 years and so far everything had been perfect. They’d dropped the kids off with his dad yesterday morning and driven down to the harbor where their boat was docked. Yesterday had been about relaxation; today, today had been about seduction. They’d sailed down to Cape Cod and spent the day together just walking around and being them. They’d just finished a great dinner and now for the grand finale at sunset.

“Let’s sit,” he says, tugging gently on her hand.

“Sure,” she answers, smiling. “I’m glad you talked me into a vacation without the kids. I don’t realize how much I miss us until it is just us.”

“I know,” he chuckles, “We are constantly surrounded by kids and noise. It’s nice for a few days to just be yours and not have to worry about being dad.” Sitting down, he pulls her between his legs and wraps his arms around her waist as they watch the sun begin to set. “Do you know what today is?” he quietly asks.

“I’m beginning to think I should,” she says, turning her head to see his face.

“It was eight years ago today we had our first kiss on the back porch at Mike’s,” he says looking from the sunset to Autumn. “In eight years, you have become the mother of my children and my partner. And even with the chaos of our lives, you are still my first thought of the day and my last at night and you own millions of my thoughts in between. You were my first kiss and my first dance. There has never been anyone else, Autumn; it has always been you. I know you are the only one I want to share the rest of my life with.” Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he holds it up, “Will you consider dancing with me at our wedding?”

“Yes,” she tells him as the tears start to fall, and he gently removes the ring he gave her all those nights ago on Christmas to replace it with a permanent one. She turns so she can wrap her arms around his neck and bring their lips together.  
***************

The next morning, Gabriel wakes up to Autumn looking through his pants. Finding her other ring she gently slips it onto her other hand.

“You don’t have to wear that one Autumn,” he whispers, leaning up in bed and allowing the sheet to pool at his waist.

“Yeah, I do,” she tells him, climbing back into bed and kneeling down in front of him. “You gave me this one before you had anything else to give me other than yourself and your love. This ring,” she says holding up the new engagement ring, “Is our future, who we will become, but this one,” she says pointing to the small blue diamond, “Is our past. It’s who we are. It’s our children, our home together, our old apartment. It’s our memories.”

Gabriel carefully pulled her up and deeply kissed her lips. Autumn then placed her hands on his back. He then moved his lips down to her neck, which was her weak spot. His hands ran through her hair as she sighed. He kissed her lips again, only deeper and slower. He kissed down from her neck to her soft breasts. Autumn's soft moans were like music to his ears. As he licked and sucked them some more, his hands cupped them. Her hands slowly slid up and down his arms while he continued to explore her body. He had gotten so turned on by her naked ring hunting that he wanted to explore every inch of her with his mouth and tongue. Autumn could feel his hardness growing against her bottom. She pulled the covers away from his lap.

Once his cock was freed, Autumn took her time tasting and licking him, giving his cock slow cat-like licks. He loudly moaned as he felt her mouth on him. His hands gently played with her hair as she went down on him. He enjoyed it but what he really wanted was to enjoy her. She took him out of her mouth and kissed his lips. His hands moved up and down her body as he positioned himself under her smooth cunt. He tasted her female honey that oozed from her cunt. He held her hips as he constantly licked in and out of her slit. She loudly moaned while his palms and fingers caressed her silky, creamy skin as he continued tasting her. Her juices coated his lips and tongue. 

Then, he looked into her eyes and he said to her, "Autumn, baby. I want you to cum on top of me."

She smiled as he slowly slipped inside her inch by inch with his cock. Autumn was on top, riding him slow and easy. He watched in amazement as her body rocked against his, her body radiated by the rays of sunlight shining from windows. Her beauty shined with the sun. As she rode him on and on, her moans and groans intensified. He continued to touch her body as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. With his own strength, he carried her off of her bed and she rode him while he stood up. He placed kisses on her face, neck, and breasts as she reached climax.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered into her ear.

Her walls clamped onto his cock as he slid in and out of her. Gabriel held her tight as she had reached to her orgasm. He then gently laid her back down on the bed. He gave her lips one last deep kiss.


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and friends come together to celebrate the coming together of two lives that have loved one another for years. It's time to make it official.

(Wedding, July 8, 2017)

When Gabriel woke the morning of his wedding, it was to bright light shining into his hotel room and a steady pounding on the door that felt like it was coming from his skull. “Go away,” he yelled, hiding his head under the pillow. Reaching across the bed for Autumn he met empty bed. “Autumn?” he gently asks, as the door to his room opened and his father walked in.

“She is at the salon having her hair done this fine beautiful Hawaiian morning. You my son are hungover and she is going to kill you,” Richard says way to cheerfully Gabriel thinks as he throws the covers back and sits up.

“Here,” Richard says, holding out a pill and a glass of OJ. “Get up. I ordered you breakfast, you have time for a shower. And before you ask, Gabby is with her mom and the boys are with your mom.”

“She’s supposed to get her hair done today too,” Gabriel tells him as he heads for the shower.

“Yes, but Donna and Clair have their appointment after the bridal party. She’s bringing them up in an hour.”

“So, how did you get the privilege of dealing with my hung over ass this morning?” Gabriel yells over the water as he steps under the hot spray.

“Hey, I paid for part of this circus,” Richard tells him with a grin and a shrug. “I’m not letting your new bride kill you immediately after saying “I Do”.”

“I’m dying,” Alec mumbles as he stumbles into Gabriel’s room and collapses face first onto the bed.

“I told you to stop drinking,” Jared says as he follows him into the room. “Where are the natural disasters?” he asks spotting Richard. “Hawaii hasn’t declared a State of Emergency yet so someone is keeping control of them.”

“Clair has them,” Richard grins.

“I need drugs,” Alec’s muffled voice yells from the bed. “Good drugs, not that aspirin shit.”

“Here,” Richard tells him, handing him a pill.

“What is it?” Alec asks, leaning up and taking it.

“Just take the damn thing,” Richard growls. “Your headache will be gone within 30 minutes. I take them for migraines and severe stress headaches. I gave Gabriel one also. And you need a shower.”

“Hey it’s only 10am,” Alec replies, using the rest of Gabriel’s orange juice to swallow the pill. “The wedding starts at 4. We have plenty of time.”  
***************

2:15

“Dammit Alec,” Jared says grabbing a kid, fairly certain it was Michael, “We were supposed to met the photographer 15 minutes ago.”

“I know, but I can’t find Luc’s shoe,” he says from his place under the bed. “Ah ha,” he says popping up with his prize in his hand. Grabbing Lucian, he follows Jared out the door and down to the lobby where Gabriel, Tom and Mike were waiting.

“So I see the Best Man decided to join us,” Tom snickered as Jared flips him off and Gabriel groans.

“Alec what the hell is in your hair?” Tom asks, walking over to inspect the fuzz clinging to the top of his head.

“I don’t know. Get it the fuck out,” Alec tells him while trying to put on Lucian’s shoe.

5 minutes later, everyone was presentable as Gabriel introduced the photographer who had already been taking photos of the group.  
******************

3 pm

Autumn couldn’t breathe, she was in the middle of a panic attack, when Gen found her hiding behind a tree while they were waiting for the photographer.

“Hey, hey, you need to take a deep breath,” she tells her. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Autumn says. “I keep picturing everything that could go wrong, and then I picture Gabe not showing up, or me passing out, or one of the guests saying we shouldn’t get married. I’m freaking out.”

“How long have you and Gabriel been apart?” Gen asks, coming up with a plan.

“Yesterday morning,” Autumn tells her.

“Ok, stay here. I’ll be right back.” Gen looks around. She knows the guys arrived on scene first to have there photos taken and she spotted Richard a few minutes ago, and he guaranteed that he wouldn’t leave Gabriel’s side until the wedding was starting. Rushing as fast as her dress and shoes would allow, Gen finds Gabriel talking with Alec. “Hey, I need you,” she says, grabbing his jacket sleeve.

“Gen? What’s wrong?” he asks as he follows her across the lawn to a group of trees. He can see Winter, Summer, Gabby and Lexi, one of Autumn’s college friends but not Autumn. “Where is she?” he demands.

“Shh,” Gen tells him, pointing to a tree. “She’s freaking the fuck out. You need to calm her down before the photographer finishes over there and definitely before the wedding starts.”

Nodding, he slowly walks around the tree and finds Autumn with her eyes closed leaning against a tree, breathing too rapidly.

Pulling her against his chest, he whispers into her ear, “Talk to me.”

“Oh god, you’re here, I’m so glad you’re here,” she mumbles into the shoulder of his jacket as her arms come around his chest.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he gently asks her.

“I don’t know. I keep having these crazy thoughts of you not coming or one of our crazy relatives convincing you this isn’t what you want...”

“Hey,” he gently says, pulling back so he can see her face, “I love you. And anyone who can’t see that after nine years and three children didn’t deserve an invitation. We are doing this today. Sun, rain, hurricane, tsunami, volcanic eruption, or even if you have a nervous breakdown. I’ll admit you after the reception.” Seeing her start to laugh, he knew things were going to be fine. “I promise you everything is running perfectly. The wedding planner has just told our parents that the caterers have arrived at the hotel, the room is beautiful and is exactly what you wanted. The cake is in the cooler and I personally checked on it; it is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, but I think you’ll like it.” Grinning at her, he continues, “The guys are ready and pictures are almost done. The only problem we had was with Lucian’s one shoe and Alec’s hair being loaded with fuzzballs from looking for it. That and Mike shaved his fucking head.”

“He didn’t,” Autumn started truly laughing now.

“He did,” Gabriel tells her leaning in for a kiss.

“Autumn?” Gen asks from off to their side. Looking over, Gabriel and Autumn find her standing there with the photographer. “I think he’s ready for you.”  
*************

4pm

“You ready baby?” Devon asks his daughter as the boys start their way down the aisle to their father. 

“Yes,” she tells him. “Don’t they look so handsome in their ring bearer suits?” she asks as she watches her babies walking away from her followed by her daughter in her flower girl dress.

“You’ve done well baby,” he tells her watching his grandchildren. “And at the cost, this better be your perfect day, because I will kill you both if you two ever think of splitting up.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Autumn tells him with a large smile. “But I’m positive this is forever.”

“I know,” Devon tells his daughter, as Gabby starts down the aisle followed by Lexi, Gen, Summer and finally Winter as her Maid of Honor. “I’ve known this day was coming since that first Christmas.”

Patting his daughter’s arm, Devon escorts his daughter down the orchid covered aisle toward her partner, her lover, her best friend and in a few minutes her husband.

Autumn felt like the ceremony was over too quickly for what it was supposed to symbolize, although it couldn’t have gone fast enough for the end to come.

“What have I to give you, Autumn?  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be my wife.

Slipping the wedding band to fit against her engagement ring, Autumn realized that Gabriel really had planned all of this out. Smiling, she repeats the vows, sliding his ring onto his finger.

“By the power invested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Autumn didn’t even allow the man to finish before she was in Gabriel’s arms. When they finally pulled back from one another, they turned to face their friends and family. 

“Esteemed guests, family, and friends, it gives me great pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Milton.”


End file.
